


Bye Bye, Daffodil Girl

by TheDarkFlygon



Series: Old PDV Stuff (2013-2016) [14]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Administrative Inaccuracies, French Characters, Gen, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-15
Updated: 2014-09-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 14:29:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13033137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkFlygon/pseuds/TheDarkFlygon
Summary: Furieuse après une journée de travail chargée, Juliette rentre chez elle pour ouvrir un mystérieux courrier qui pourrait bien sonner la fin de ses cours à Vauban.





	Bye Bye, Daffodil Girl

Je viens de rentrer chez moi. Hors de moi, je jette violemment mon sac de cours sur mon canapé avant d'aller dans la cuisine pour me verser un verre d'eau pendant que ma gorge me démange encore de ma trachéite de la semaine d'avant. La veine palpitant au front, je reprends mes affaires étalées sur le siège avant d'enlever mes chaussures à talons et monter l'escalier.

Passant par mon bureau, je décide d'allumer mon ordinateur portable, trônant fièrement bien que son écran soit couvert d'une couche de poussières et de ce que j'imagine un peu de sucre qui pouvait traîner sur mes doigts. Je pose également mes je-ne-sais-combien de paperasses sur le tiroir du bureau, quitte à en bousculer ma souris qui se retrouve expulsée, pendue au-dessus du sol par son fil.

Une lettre dépasse de mon sac vide. Mes collègues m'ont tellement énervée aujourd'hui que je n'ai même pas pris le temps de la lire. Je la prends et l'ouvre, en évitant de complètement déchirer l'enveloppe totalement. Enervée, je l'arrache tout de même. En extirpant le papier plié en trois contenu dedans, intact, je reconnais la teinte des paperasses administratives de Vauban. Ca ne peut pas être bon signe.

« Lyssaire, le 22 mai 2014,

Chers enseignants du lycée Vauban,

Dû aux restrictions budgétaires décidées à la tête du Ministère de l'Education, la Direction a dû procéder à des choix de licenciement pour obéir à la nouvelle loi. »

Je ne sens vraiment pas la lettre. Tout le monde l'a eu et n'a pas arrêté de demander aux autres qui était renvoyé. C'est à croire que l'administration joue à un jeu : devine lequel de tes collègues dégage cette année. Claude Clonsteur m'a raconté ça l'an dernier, tout en se rassurant qu'il n'était pas dans ceux qui avaient reçus le « papier de la mort », celui qui signe ta fin.

Je viens d'arriver, j'ai un demi-poste, mais ils ont dit que j'étais la seule à vouloir assurer ce foutu poste à mi-temps en Histoire-Géo.

« C'est ainsi que nous avons dû supprimer un poste cette année. Le professeur concerné aura dans son enveloppe une feuille de cette couleur lui annonçant son renvoi et son nouvel établissement, si un fut trouvé.

Nous avons dû cette année supprimer un poste intermédiaire parmi les cinq de l'établissement. Nous sommes désolés pour la personne renvoyée, mais c'est indépendant de notre volonté.

L'Administration »

Alors que je soupire stressée, étant une des cinq personnes concernées, je me rappelle que Rimbaud n'avait pas de « restrictions budgétaires ». Mes collègues d'éco me le confirmeront, si je n'ai pas envie de les égorger après le seau d'eau de Lundi dernier. J'ai pris froid avec ça. Calme-toi ma vieille, ça ne t'apportera rien… 

Je remarque qu'une feuille était tombée sur le bureau. Ils s'amusent tellement qu'ils en ont mis une deuxième pour annoncer quelles filières on aurait l'an prochain, nous ceux qui restent. Je prends une grande inspiration, et je déplie la feuille administrative, mes mains tremblantes de stress.

« Lyssaire, le 21 mai 2014,

Mme JONQUILLE Juliette,

Dans le cadre de nos restrictions sur le personnel enseignant, vous avez été tirée au sort pour être dans la liste de ceux qui pourraient être renvoyés du lycée. »

Oh génial, je le sens vraiment bien cette fois tiens. Il n'aurait manqué que le « Mlle » (ce que je suis en fait, célibataire depuis je ne sais combien de temps) et on aurait eu la totale. Je n'ai pas envie de continuer, mais bon, je suis la seule qui venait d'arriver après quatre ans en collège, je ne vais pas être la renvoyée, non… ?

« Or, vous êtes la dernière arrivée. Nous avons considéré de vous épargner, mais votre situation plus que précaire fait que vous êtes dans cette liste. Le lycée ARTHUR-RIMBAUD de HOMARVILLE a lui aussi ses problèmes avec votre cas et nous nous sommes penchés ensemble sur la question. »

Merci de me rappeler que je me torture presque pour faire cours ici et là-bas. Prof, un métier de planqué ? Je n'arrive plus à me regarder dans la glace le matin, entre mon nez rouge comme mon crayon de correction et mes cernes noirs comme l'encre de Chine. Heureusement que j'aime ce que je fais et mes élèves, sinon j'aurais déjà posé un siècle d'années sabbatiques pour faire cinquante tours du monde, à force d'en parler à des Secondes préoccupés par leurs téléphones.

« Vous serez donc à 100% de vos heures, comme vous l'avez voulu. Ces heures seront réparties de la façon suivant au lycée Vauban : »

Je ferme les yeux.

« Nous sommes au regret de vous annoncer que vous ne serez plus des nôtres. »

J'ai lâché le papier, avant de tomber sur mon dossier de chaise à roulettes. Je m'enterre la tête dans mes mains encore tremblantes, la tension redescendant maintenant que je sais que je suis la renvoyée de cette année.

Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ?! J'avais la majorité de mes heures à Vauban ! C'est quoi ça ? Je suis dans le top 3 des plus ponctuels de ce foutu lycée, et je suis celle qui se fait renvoyée ?! Oh mais suis-je bête.

La fille du nouveau proviseur du lycée est elle aussi prof d'Histoire. J'ai dû la supporter en tant que tutrice à la faculté, elle était horriblement stupide. Comment a-t-elle fait pour être assez crédible pour prétendre avoir un CAPES ? Je me suis tuée pour avoir le mien !

Je vois. C'est pas des restrictions budgétaires. Ils devaient juste me dégager pour faire de la place. Je sais bien que je rendais cette pimbêche jalouse, mais ma situation n'a rien d'enviable. Je porte pas des décolletés pour me la péter mais parce que je supporte mal les excès de chaleur en été.

Je reprends la feuille une dernière fois pour lire la fin. Je suis peut-être déjà mutée dans le Calaisis, ils ne m'ont quand même pas gardée à Rimbaud. Si c'est le cas, je suis foutue, j'aurai Justine Lhotar à supporter un an de plus en tant que pot de colle. Je reprends une inspiration et lis la fin.

« Vous avez donc récupéré le nouveau poste à mi-temps à A. Rimbaud, Homarville (62), en tant que titulaire à temps plein. Vos classes ne nous furent pas encore communiquées. »

Je pleure. Putain, je pleure ?! Mais c'est quoi mon problème ?! Comment je vais devoir dire ça à mes collègues de Vauban ? Et à mes Secondes de là-bas qui avaient tant envie de me revoir ?!


End file.
